


Экспозиция

by Zlatoyara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Case Fic, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatoyara/pseuds/Zlatoyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экспозиция - это количественная мера световой энергии, падающей на светочувствительный элемент, результат взаимодействия параметров диафрагмы и выдержки. <br/> Часто употребляется термин - экспонирование, в течение которого происходит съемка. Если значения выдержки и диафрагмы выставлены верно, то кадры будут выглядеть натурально и соответствовать действительности. От экспозиции во многом зависит качество снимка — недостаточная экспозиция приводит к плохой проработке деталей в тенях, избыточная экспозиция— к плохой проработке светлых участков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспозиция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzhou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzhou/gifts).



> Этот фик был написан для suzhou на Teen Wolf Secret Santa 2014
> 
> **Примечания:** Экспозиция - это количественная мера световой энергии, падающей на светочувствительный элемент, результат взаимодействия параметров диафрагмы и выдержки.   
>  Часто употребляется термин - экспонирование, в течение которого происходит съемка. Если значения выдержки и диафрагмы выставлены верно, то кадры будут выглядеть натурально и соответствовать действительности. От экспозиции во многом зависит качество снимка — недостаточная экспозиция приводит к плохой проработке деталей в тенях, избыточная экспозиция— к плохой проработке светлых участков.  
>  Бихевиористика - наука о поведении. Его кредо выражала формула, согласно которой предметом психологии является поведение, а не сознание. Основателем данного направления в психологии был американский психолог Джон Уотсон.  
> Профайлинг - это понятие, обозначающее совокупность психологических методов и методик оценки и прогнозирования поведения человека на основе анализа наиболее информативных частных признаков, характеристик внешности, невербального и вербального поведения.  
> Изначально термин «профайлинг» (профилирование) употреблялся в контексте составления поискового психологического портрета (профиля) неизвестного лица по следам на месте преступления.  
> Тёмная Комната – комната для проявки и печати фотографий.  
> Триангуляция - один из методов создания сети опорных геодезических пунктов, а также сама эта сеть. Геодезическое построение, состоящие как правило из треугольников, у которых измеряются все углы и длины базовых сторон.  
>  **Размер:** 4061  
>  **От автора:** Это кейс-фик. Автор не имеет отношения к криминалистике. Автор смотрит слишком много детективов. У автора своё видение персонажей и своеобразное чувство юмора. Автор надеется, что заказчику понравиться.

Гул компьютеров смешивался с безостановочным гомоном сослуживцев, шелестели переворачиваемые страницы, кто-то громко бил по клавишам клавиатуры, скрипел карандаш, касаясь бумаги – штатный художник делал набросок. Где-то в глубине коридора то и дело раздавался лязгающий звук от наручников, соприкасавшихся с впаянной в стол трубой. Рутина кипела – сотрудники пропекались в душном отделе благодаря обычной, в общем-то, для этого времени года жаре и сломанному ещё неделю тому назад кондиционеру. Стаканчик с кофе немилосердно обжигал левую руку, папки с делами и отчётами так и норовили выскользнуть из правой, очки давным-давно соскользнули на кончик носа и угрожали вовсе свалиться. Стайлз Стилински замер на пороге помещения, вдохнул поглубже и шагнул в свой каждодневный долг – служить и защищать.  
-Придёт уже кто-нибудь чинить этот грёбанный кондиционер? – вопросил Стайлз у вселенной, не аккуратно сваливая папки на и так заваленный бумагами стол.  
-Обещали на этой неделе прислать – ответил за вселенную его сосед напротив, не последний из приятелей и почти что бывший напарник Скотт МакКолл. – Ты ж, всё равно, завтра сваливаешь, а в убойном, говорят, всё по последнему слову техники.  
Скотт широко потянулся, хрустнув суставами в плечах, и заложил руки за голову:  
-Уже знаешь с кем тебя поставят или это тайна покрытая мраком?  
-По негласному соглашению, устной договорённости и недоподписанным бумагам буду работать с Элиссон, - заявил Стайлз с гордым видом и отхлебнул из картонного стаканчика, попутно включая свой компьютер.  
Скотт поморщился и передёрнул плечами, искренне не понимая, как можно пить обжигающе горячий кофе в такую жару.  
-Что, больше никто не согласился быть твоим напарником, - губы Скотта растянулись в ухмылке.  
-Умеешь ты друг малину поломать, - кисло отозвался Стилински, не поднимая голову от папок с отчётами. – Они просто не понимают моей офигенности. Её улавливаете только ты и Эли. Это, наверное, генетическое…..  
-Как же я тебе завидую, друг, - мечтательно перебил МакКолл. – Убойный, клёвые дела, табельное, Элиссон.  
Однако Стайлз уже погрузился в недописанный отчёт и не слушал. Хотя нет, конечно, слушал, просто не отвечал. Скотт опять пустился в восхваления прелестей Элиссон, которые Стайлз раз за разом старался не слушать – всё-таки Эли была его лучшим другом, и рассуждения на тему её физической привлекательности не добавляли Скотту очков в глазах Стилински. В конце концов, Эли всегда была для Стайлза кем-то вроде старшей-младшей сестры и бро в одном лице. Впрочем, не время отвлекаться, Стилински тряхнул головой – не хотелось снова на таблетки. Да и отчёт сам себя не напечатает, хотя это было бы очень даже…..  
*****  
Прощальная вечеринка от отдела пропавших удалась на славу. В основном благодаря бару в паре кварталов от участка, кондиционеру в нём и скидкам на выпивку. Так что проснулся Стайлз с гудящей головой, сушняком и далее по списку. Тапки…ванна…кофе…закрыть дверь…так, стоп…сменить пижамные штаны на костюм, ага…запереть дверь. Ну привет, новый день, новый отдел, клёвые дела и, конечно, Элиссон. Стайлз даже умудрился явиться на работу на полчаса раньше смены и, естественно провёл их в кабинете капитана, прослушивая свои должностные обязанности. Затем ему выдали новый жетон и, столь желанное, табельное оружие и отправили, наконец, восвояси, то есть на рабочее место, где его уже поджидала Элиссон. Своими обнимашками Стайлз искренне гордился, и никто ещё не уходил из объятий Стилински недовольным, а уж Эли пользовалась брэндом на правах изобретателя, сообщив в своё время, что подобные объятья надо патентовать и брать за них плату. Впрочем, минут десять спустя новоявленные коллеги вовсю глазели на то, как обычно сдержанная детектив Аржент попискивает от восторга, обнимаясь со своим новым напарником. Ещё минут через пять кто-то громко кашлянул прямо над ухом Стайлза и тот недовольно поднял глаза от пышного каштанового облака. Поднял и пропал – на Стилински с недоумением уставилась пара самых прекрасных голубых очей, которые он когда-либо видел. Впрочем, глаза не висели в воздухе, а шли в комплекте с прямым хищным носом, ослепительной, но слегка недоумённой улыбкой и волевым подбородком утопающем в трёхдневной щетине. Остальное было от взора скрыто частично спиной Эли, частично углом стола, у которого остановился незнакомец, однако Стайлз ничуточки не сомневался, что оставшиеся части тела голубоглазого его не разочаруют.  
-Бро-код, - шепнул Стайлз, на миг обнимая Элисссон чуть крепче.  
-Ну ты даёшь, - так же шёпотом отозвалась девушка и поспешила развернуться, что бы узнать кто же привлёк внимание её лучшего друга.  
Ну да, детектив Хейл, кто ж ещё хмыкнула она про себя и уже строгим тоном заговорила вслух:  
-Познакомьтесь, Дерек Хейл один из самых опытных детективов в отделе. А это мой новый напарник…..  
-Стилински, Стайлз Стилински, - перебил девушку новичок и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
Дерек хмыкнул и вложил в раскрытую ладонь свою руку, которую тут же принялись с энтузиазмом трясти.  
-Я тут новенький, хотя вы уже поняли и это…рад познакомиться. У вас всё так интересно тут, даже кулер не такой и кондиционер работает, а у нас в отделе, ой, то есть у них, ну в отделе пропавших без вести уже вторую неделю не могут починить. В смысле кондиционер, - Стайлз выдавал слова со скоростью пулемётной очереди, так что разобрать сказанное было не просто с непривычки, а Дерек и не слушал. Он смотрел, как двигаются полные губы новичка, и представлял неприличное. Детектив Аржент едва сдерживала смех. Она опасалась, что лучшему другу будет не просто влиться в новый сплочённый коллектив, но подружиться с Хейлом означало подружиться со всеми, а тут уж и большим попахивало. И всё за каких-то пятнадцать минут.  
Трескотню Стайлза оборвал телефонный звонок взрезавший утреннюю неторопливость.  
-Убойный отдел, детектив Аржент, слушаю. – Элиссон замолчала на пару долгих минут, повесила трубку, вздохнула и, уже потянувшись к ящику стола, велела, - собирайся Стайлз. У нас убийство.  
Рука Стилински метнулась к новенькой кобуре под пиджаком, проверяя на месте ли пистолет. Стайлз виновато глянул на детектива Хейла и, пробормотав: «Ещё увидимся.», двинулся вслед за Элиссон на ходу пересчитывавшей пули в магазине собственного пистолета.  
*****  
Служебная машина летела по улицам города, спеша на место преступления. В салоне надрывалось радио, и молчали двое напарников. Убийство не бывает поводом для радости, только не для них. И хоть работа и была любимой у обоих, всё-таки хотелось бы, чтобы поводов на выезд было куда меньше.  
Патрульные офицеры уже отгородили закуток за баром. Зеваки старательно вытягивали шеи, чтобы разглядеть что там и как, некоторые только достали телефоны, некоторые давно нащёлкали или наснимали, чтобы показать друзьям или выложить в интернет. Офицеры теснили толпу, закрывая собой неприглядное зрелище, но люди продолжали вглядываться в тень переулка. Стайлз поморщился и нырнул под услужливо поднятую кем-то из патрульных полицейскую ленту следом за Элиссон.  
-Что тут у нас? – обратилась Эли к темнокожему патологу, рассматривающему тело.   
-Мужчина, от двадцати до двадцати пяти. Огнестрельное ранение в затылок - смертельное. Пуля осталась в черепе. Судя по температуре печени смерть наступила между часом и двумя ночи. Местом преступления я определил этот переулок, - патолог поднялся на ноги и стянул с рук плотные резиновые перчатки. – Больше после вскрытия.  
-Спасибо, Дитон. Мы заедем к концу дня, - Элиссон хмуро оглядела место преступления. – Кстати, познакомьтесь – мой новый напарник, детектив Стилински.  
Стайлз кивнул, не решаясь протянуть руку строгому патологу. Тот кивнул в ответ вроде бы вполне дружелюбно и направился к выходу из переулка.   
-Криминалисты уже были? – решился Стайлз задать вопрос одному из патрульных.  
-Да, сэр, - непривычное обращение резануло слух, но Стилинки постарался не выказать неудовольствия – слишком уж молод он был, чтобы называться сэром. – Всё засняли, собрали, даже стены поскребли. Документов, правда, при нём не нашли, так что Джон Доу пока что.  
Стайлз кивнул больше сам себе и снова повернулся к Элиссон.  
-Ну, что скажешь? - спросила она.  
Стайлз замялся, кашлянул в кулак и, снова оглядев переулок, начал говорить:  
-Судя по положению тела и следам на стене, парень стоял на коленях, а преступник находился у него за спиной. Примерно тут, - Стилински прошёл в глубь переулка и остановился шагах в двух от очерченного белым мелом силуэта. Стайлз поднял руку, будто приготовился стрелять. – И, бах. Собственно всё. Пожалуй, смахивает на казнь больше чем на простой грабёж.   
-Ну да, тут ты пожалуй прав, - подтвердила Эли. – Свидетелей, конечно же, нет. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал.  
Патрульный кивнул. Элиссон вздохнула:  
-Нечего здесь больше ловить. Поехали в отдел, прогоним фото и отпечатки жертвы через базы данных.  
К тому моменту когда Стайлз и Элисон добрались до отдела криминалисты уже скинули в общую сеть данные по новому делу и Стилински засел за компьютер прогонять информацию по базам пока его напарница перечитывала, в общем-то, бесполезные показания человека, нашедшего тело и раздумывала не допросить ли его снова самой. Стайлз запустил поиск и, от нечего делать, внимательно вгляделся в фото. Что-то неуловимо знакомое мелькало в резко очерченном, но всё же привлекательном лице. Звук нашедшегося совпадения раздался лишь на мгновенье позже того, как Стайлз вспомнил, где же видел этого парня. Экран отразил фото, с которого улыбался тот самый парень – тело из переулка. Детектив Стилински лично помещал его в базу не далее как позавчера: Джеймс Ламьер, пропал семьдесят два часа назад, был убит спустя сорок восемь часов. Орудия убийства нет, свидетелей нет, никаких свежих отпечатков, кроме его собственных, нет. Висяк.  
-Висяк, - вздохнула над ухом Стайлза Элиссон. – Надежда только на пулю.  
Стайлз рассматривал тело на каталке с каким-то излишним любопытством, как будто пытаясь ухватить какую-то мысль, но она никак не давалась в руки.  
*****  
-Ничего нового, - Дитон протянул пулю в пластиковом пакетике. – Следов сексуального насилия нет; следов избиения или пыток нет, но я нашёл следы сильного седативного препарата. Один точный выстрел в упор. Это всё.  
Патолог выглядел самую толику виноватым за столь скудные сведения.  
-Спасибо, - коротко отозвалась Элиссон. – Надо поговорить с его родственниками.  
*****  
Сестра Ламьера Линда практически упала в кресло и уставилась пустым взглядом куда-то за спину Стайлза.  
-Значит, у вашего брата не было врагов? – спросила Элиссон и внимательно проследила за реакцией на свой вопрос. Линда покачала головой:  
-Он был хорошим человеком.  
Элиссон кивнула сама себе, занося свои впечатления от беседы, в общем, и сестры жертвы в частности в свой блокнот.  
-Когда вы последний раз видели Джеймса? – Не то чтобы детектив Аржент не читала отчётов отдела пропавших без вести, просто предпочитала лично расспрашивать важных свидетелей.  
-Три дня назад Джейми пошёл прогуляться. Это было вечером, часов в семь. С тех пор я его не видела, - Линда горестно вздохнула. – Прошу вас, детективы, найдите этого негодяя.  
*****  
Элиссон прогоняла снимки пули по базе, а Стайлз снова заливался обжигающим кофе, исподтишка поглядывая на сосредоточенно читающего отчёт детектива Хейла и иррационально злился на мельтешащего перед его столом высокого кудлатого блондина – видимо напарника.   
Звуковой сигнал оповестил о совпадении, Элиссон выругалась под нос и крикнула:  
-Дерек, Айзак, посмотрите-ка сюда.  
Стайлз жадно впился взглядом в экран – Тот же калибр, те же насечки, тот же пистолет и практически идентичное лицо на фото.  
-Это же наше дело, - прошелестел голос Айзака и в нём Стилински явно послышался страх.  
-Рановато судить, но…..-Детектив Хейл нервно тёр подбородок.  
Место, жертва, орудие. Найден в день пропажи Джеймса Ламьера.  
-Только бы не маньяк, - озвучил Стайлз общую мысль, хотя надежды на это было мало. Уж слишком схожи были жертвы.  
Телефон Стайлза разразился трелью – на экране высветился номер Скотта и Стилински схватил трубку.  
-Скотти, сейчас немного…  
-Я по делу Стайлз. К нам в отдел только что поступило заявление о пропаже человека и, судя по твоим запросам за прошедшие несколько часов, лучше бы тебе на него взглянуть.  
Фото грузилось всего пару секунд, растянувшихся для напряжённых детективов, на целую вечность. Чётко очерченные скулы, резкие, но красивые черты лица, мягкие лукообразные губы, заносчивое выражение лица – всё один в один. Джексон Уитмор. Исчез вчера вечером.  
-У нас сорок восемь часов, - с замиранием проговорил Стайлз, - чтобы найти этого или убедиться, что в нашем городе объявился маньяк.  
*****  
Элиссон уже полчаса расспрашивала заявительницу, невесту Уитмора и совершенно ничего не понимала. Кроме внешности у этих парней не было абсолютно ничего общего. У первых двух не имелось даже недоброжелателей – врагов Уитмора хватило на полтора листа убористого почерка его хорошенькой рыжей невесты. Джексон посещал исключительно элитные места, а остальные двое вполне обычные заведения. Они не пересекались даже в библиотеке.  
-Всё, что есть общего у жертв – это их внешность, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Ну же, давай вспоминай чему тебя учили на семинарах в Квантико! Точно!  
Стилински крутанулся в офисном кресле и нашёл взглядом Элиссон:  
-У тебя есть карта города?  
-Могу найти, - пожала плечами она. – А зачем тебе?  
-Ну, ты же помнишь, что я ездил на семинары ФБР, ну и бихевиористику заодно послушал. Много полезного, знаешь ли, узнал и вспомнил про географический профиль - это когда по факторам возможности и времени определяется зона комфорта подозреваемого. А там уж можно выяснить, где он живёт или работает. Да, как-то так, - замялся Стайлз под конец своей речи, заметив, что его слушает не только лучшая подруга, а почти весь отдел.  
-Похоже на танцы с бубном, - фыркнула блондинка с шикарными…эээ…глазами.  
Стилински виновато улыбнулся и, хотел было забить на идею, но тут раздался голос Айзака:  
-Брось, Эрика это даже Дэнни говорит, когда он чинит её комп. Да и не нам тут идеями разбрасываться, дело-то – труба.  
-И то верно, - кивнул Дерек и протянул Стайлзу карту. – Покажи-ка, что умеешь.  
Уши Стилински очаровательно полыхнули румянцем, и он поспешно отвернулся к столу, раскладывая на нём карту, а затем принялся что-то высчитывать и вычерчивать.  
Данных катастрофически недоставало, но по всему выходило, что убийца должен был привезти жертву на машине и не раньше закрытия бара – а это час ночи. Даже не раньше часу тридцати, ведь исходя из показаний бармена, ушедшего как раз таки в половине второго, на момент его ухода трупа в переулке ещё не было.  
-Точно! Плёнки дорожных регистраторов! Их вообще отсматривали?  
Дерек и Элиссон недоумённо переглянулись:  
-Надо попросить Денни, - детектив Хейл со вздохом поднялся и направил свои стопы в тех. отдел.  
*****  
-Только одна машина проехала по соседней улице в час сорок семь. Та же машина есть на плёнках с места предыдущего убийства. И нет – машина в угоне, номера – левые, - тут же обломал всех Дерек.  
-Ну, это хоть что-то, - задумчиво побормотал Стайлз. – Отследить машину возможно?  
-Это займёт слишком много времени, но Денни этим всё равно занимается. А что там с этим географическим профилем?  
-Исходя из новых данных, мест убийств и приблизительных мест похищений зона комфорта преступника – восточный район. Всё обуславливается не местами жительства жертв, а их доступностью именно в этом районе, из чего я делаю вывод, что он там живёт. И именно там его место для удержания жертв. Места преступлений похожи, но не идентичны, видимо для преступника имеет значение бар в принципе. Сколько подобных баров в районе?  
-Я выясню, - Элиссон тут же принялась вбивать данные в компьютер. – В этом районе ещё семь баров и один клуб.  
-Многовато. Надо бы туда сходить. Убийца, скорее всего, заходит в бары, чтобы узнать, во сколько они закрываются, - Стайлз снова уставился на карту, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
-Я съезжу, - предложил Айзак и, подхватив пиджак со стула, направился к выходу.   
-Проверь сначала «Клевер», по моим расчетам там следующее место преступления, - Стилинскм отвлёкся от карты.  
-А о ком спрашивать-то, - задумался вдруг Айзак.  
-Ну, я, конечно, не профайлер, но думаю это белый мужчина не старше тридцати. Прилично одетый и, либо с достаточными навыкам общения, либо физически сильнее жертв.  
-И то хлеб, - кивнул кудрявый детектив и вышел за дверь.  
-А ты внимательно лекции слушал, - заметила Элиссон, протягивая Стайлзу очередной стаканчик с кофе. Тот благодарно принял напиток и незамедлительно выхлебал не меньше половины.  
-Я не хотел говорить, но меня в ФБР приглашали, - уткнувшись носом в чашку, пробормотал Стайлз.  
Элиссон, сделавшая глоток из своего стаканчика, немедленно закашлялась:  
-Да ты просто идиот, раз не пошёл к ним.  
-И то правда, - улыбнулся Стилински. Ну, кто ж кроме лучшей подруги правду скажет. – Зато я твой личный идиот.  
Элиссон ткнулась лбом в плечо Стайлза и тихонько, на грани слышимости произнесла:  
-Спасибо тебе.  
*****  
Джексон сжался в ужасе, когда новая вспышка света ударила прямо в глаза. Свет со всех сторон заставлял его растерянно жмуриться.  
-Не то, - раздался из-за камеры истеричный окрик и пистолет в вытянутой руке фотографа дрогнул, заставляя сердце Джексона на миг замереть, чтобы забиться снова с нечеловеческой быстротой. – Я думал, что ты подойдёшь, но ты как все! Ну же, если ты не постараешься, снимок не получится!  
Уитмор сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть человека за камерой – уж слишком знакомым показался его голос, - но чересчур яркий свет вокруг и подозрительная лёгкость в голове не давали сосредоточиться. Ему едва удавалось шевелить руками, да и вообще все силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании.  
-Давай, поверни-ка голову чуть правее, - послышался новый приказ, но Джексон даже не смог его до конца осознать.  
-Правее я сказал! – закричал мужчина и, выскочив на свет, схватил Джексона за подбородок, поворачивая его голову в нужную сторону. В висок уткнулось холодное дуло пистолета, скользнуло по скуле к подбородку, очертило форму губ и исчезло. Джексон поднял расфокусированный взгляд и глаза его расширились от удивления.  
-Слушайся меня. Будет очень плохо, если ты не подойдёшь. Те другие даже в сравнение с тобой не идут, но ты сам должен постараться, - вкрадчиво зашептал в ухо Уитмору его похититель.  
*****  
-Есть зацепка, - с порога заявил Айзак и протянул шагнувшей к нему Элиссон диск. – В «Клевере» оказалось видеонаблюдение и под описание Стайлза подошло не так много людей – там в основном байкеры тусуются.  
Элиссон щёлкнула парой клавиш, и большой экран на стене отразил барную стойку.  
-Перематывай на десять утра вчерашнего дня,- Айзак предпочёл заглянуть Элиссон через плечо и теперь внимательно вглядывался в лица посетителей. – Ага, вот этого бармен посчитал очень странным.  
Нечёткое изображение молодого мужчины сильно отличающегося от остальных посетителей бара привлекло всеобщее внимание.  
-Бармен сказал, что этот расспрашивал, когда они открываются и закрываются и вообще был каким-то дёрганным.  
-Пойду, попрошу Денни обработать изображение, - Элиссон достала и диск исчезла за дверью.  
Стайлз стянул очки, и устало потёр глаза:  
-Это всё на уровне догадок, я абсолютно не уверен, что это не пустышка. Это всё с легкостью может оказаться пшиком. Ну, там дым и зеркала или холостые выстрелы.  
-Всё равно догадок больше никаких и не у кого, - твёрдо сказал Хейл, оказавшийся прямо за спиной у Стайлза. – Я уверен, что это того стоит.  
*****  
-Мисс Мартин, вы когда-нибудь видели этого человека, - Элиссон протянула невесте Уитмора улучшенное фото подозреваемого.  
-Да, - уверенно заявила та. – Но это же просто Мэтт. Вы что его подозреваете? Впрочем, я всегда считала, что в нём что–то такое…странное. Он иногда так смотрел на Джекси – я уж думала этот Мэтт в него влюбился.  
-Вы знаете фамилию Мэтта? Где он живёт? – быстро спросила Элиссон. Знаком с похищенным, по последним данным, был на предыдущих местах преступлений. Это уже, какая-никакая, доказательная база.  
-Дэлер. Его фамилия Дэлер. У него квартира где-то в восточном районе, - мисс Мартин вдруг заволновалась. – Я точно не знаю где именно. Вы же найдёте Джексона?  
-Мы очень постараемся, - ушла от ответа детектив Аржент.  
*****  
-У нас есть имя – Мэтт Дэлер. – Стайлз кивнул и вбил данные в базу.  
-Есть адрес, - Стилински вскочил на ноги, - едем.  
-Мы с вами, - из-за стола тут же поднялся Дерек и, кивнув Айзаку, направился следом за Стайлзом, и уже тише добавил – А то мало ли что.  
Квартира Делера оказалась чистой – обычная обстановка, даже безликая какая-то, стандартные вещи. Ничего особенного.  
-Да чтоб тебя, - Элиссон явно была готова пнуть кресло, когда Айзак решивший заглянуть в шкаф вдруг обнаружил, что он несколько больше обычного и, проведя ладонью по внутренней стене, наткнулся на выключатель. Лёгкий щелчок и закуток озарился приглушённым красным светом.  
-Эй, тут Тёмная Комната, - прокричал он и двинулся внутрь, рассматривая сушившиеся на тонких верёвочках фотографии.  
Здесь были фотографии первой жертвы снятые явно с расстояния и студийные варианты, на которых парень выглядел сначала ужасно уставшим, а затем напуганным. Далее висели такие же варианты с Ламьером, а в самом конце нашлись даже фото Джексона – те что сделаны исподтишка.  
-И кто только сегодня пользуется такой техникой? – Заинтересовался Стайлз, разглядывая снимки из-за спины Айзака, и сам же ответил на свой вопрос. - Определённо ценитель. Видимо он профессионал или стремиться им стать. Мне кажется, он ищет модель. Он подобрал типаж, нашёл на улицах нужных парней, но либо не смог уговорить их на съёмку, либо, исходя из того, что никто не упоминал о подобных предложениях, не хотел уговаривать. Но прежние «модели», как видно, ему не подошли.  
-Значит, он держит жертву в достаточно большом помещении, где поместиться что-то типо студии? – поинтересовался Дерек и, натянув резиновые перчатки, аккуратно снял фотографии и укладывал их в пакеты для улик.  
-Ну да, - кивнул Стилински. – Только где ж его теперь искать?  
-Предлагаю отнести эти фото Дэнни, может он сможет рассмотреть там что-то, - Элиссон вдруг принялась осматриваться. – Поищите негативы. И нужно выяснить, нет ли у этого Мэтта в собственности или в наёме других помещений.  
*****  
Другой собственности у Мэтта Дэлера предсказуемо не оказалось.  
-Да ё-моё, - Элиссон со стоном уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Его ждут в квартире, у баров усиленны патрули, на машину объявлен перехват, но его нигде нет.  
-Ещё двадцать часов на поиск есть. Мы найдём их Эли, - Стайлз протянул руку и погладил девушку по голове, как когда-то в детстве. – Мы обязательно их найдём.  
-Дэнни кое-что узнал, - Айзак положил на место телефонную трубку.  
*****  
Комнату наполнял мерный гул куда более мощных компьютеров. На многочисленных мониторах мелькали программные и системные коды. Мускулистый парень, которого невозможно заподозрить в ботанстве, развернулся в офисном кресле и ослепительно улыбнулся Дэреку:  
-Детектив Хейл, приятно видеть вас в моём логове.  
-Мы по делу, - Дерек очаровательно поморщился.  
-Ладно, - тут же посерьёзнел компьютерщик и, развернувшись к монитору, принялся щёлкать мышкой. – Взгляните сюда. На фотографиях этого не видно, но негативы отражают больше. Здесь, в левом углу.  
Стайлз присмотрелся. В левом углу отчётливо белело окно, а в окне…  
-Это же полицейский участок, - удивлённо выдохнула Элиссон.  
-Я определил угол съёмки, - Денни вывел на экран карту города. – И, использовав триангуляцию, определил место съёмки с точностью до сотни метров.  
-Вызываю спецназ. – Дерек уже спешил к выходу следом за набирающем номер в сотовом Айзаком.   
-Потрясная техника, - Стайлз протянул руку компьютерщику. – Я Стайлз, новый напарник Элиссон.  
-Дэнни, - руку с удовольствием пожали. – Да, техника на уровне. Заходи как-нибудь здесь есть на что посмотреть.  
*****  
Тишина подавляла, отчего-то шум города совершенно исчез, стоило только ступить на территорию заброшенного завода. Пустые склады зияли провалами распахнутых дверей. Медленно ржавели бочки, заполненные дождевой водой. Отряд спецназа и четверо детективов столпились у двери под номером шестнадцать ноль пять. Навесной замок отсутствовал, но дверь была закрыта на обычный - врезной.  
-Три, два, один, - едва слышно отсчитал Дерек и спецназовец, с небольшим тараном, размахнувшись, ударил ровно в новёхонький замок.   
Дверь распахнулась, и на вечернюю улицу вылился яркий студийный свет. Спецназовцы вскинули автоматы и короткими перебежками двинулись внутрь.  
-Полиция, всем оставаться на своих местах, - громко объявила Элиссон.  
Подозреваемый с недоумением застыл за камерой, в его руке подрагивал револьвер. Джексон, сидевший напротив, медленно поднял голову, пытаясь осознать. Он старался, но Мэтт добавил ещё дозу какого-то препарата и мысли разбегались.  
-Этот почти идеален, - бормотал Дэлер, медленно поднимая пистолет. – Зачем вы мне мешаете. Всё должно быть идеально, всё почти…Это шедевр.  
-Оружие на землю, - приказал Дерек. – На колени. Руки за голову.  
Мэтт продолжал бормотать что-то себе под нос, будто ничего вокруг не слышал.   
-Вы мне мешаете! – закричал он вдруг и вскинул револьвер. Вечернюю тишину взорвал выстрел.  
*****  
Шелест бумаг, мерный гул компьютеров. Кто-то громко требует адвоката; звенят наручники, соприкасаясь со сталью. Вентилятор гоняет сухой горячий воздух по душному помещению. Отдел пропавших живёт своей жизнью – ищет и, чаще всего, не находит.  
-Хей, Скотти, - Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу и широко улыбнулся. – Убойный приглашает тебя на вечеринку.  
-Хей, - кисло отозвался МакКолл, глядя на завалы бумаг, высящиеся на столе. – Вы закрыли то дело?  
-Закрыли, сдали улики, написали отчёты и отсидели слушанья – можем себя наградить. А то если не мы сами, то кто ж?  
-А пошли. Лучше уж с вами развлечься, а то меня капитан Финсток заставил разгребать отчёты. - Скотт бросил на стол взгляд наполненный ненавистью и поинтересовался, – А, правда, что вы едва убийцу не угрохали?  
-Правда, - Стайлз вздохнул. – Он собирался выстрелить, но Дерек…то есть детектив Хейл успел раньше. Ранил этого маньяка в плечо.  
-Хейл, это тот, про которого мне Элиссон все уши прожужжала? Весь такой милый и улыбчивый?  
-Ну да. А как он брутален с оружием в руках… - Стайлз непроизвольно сглотнул.  
-Тебе тазик для слюней не принести? – ехидно поинтересовался МакКолл.  
-Да чей бы волчонок выл… - тут же отозвался Стилински. – Я же слушаю твой трёп про Эли, а она мне ближе, чем тебе Хейл.  
-Ладно-ладно, уел, - Скотт поднял руки вверх. – Когда и где вечеринка?  
*****  
Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Подвыпившая Элиссон радостно обнималась со Скоттом, отчего тот таял, будто масло на сковороде. Впрочем, слегка пьяный Айзак был тоже не прочь повисеть на МакКолле – тот подозрительно не отбивался. Капитан Питер Хейл потягивал дорогой виски сидя у барной стойки и посмеивался над делёжкой молоденького офицера из отдела пропавших. Блондинка-Эрика томно откидывала с плеч волосы, ожидая, когда на неё обратят внимание. Строгий Бойд отбивался от Дэнни, который успел пофлиртовать уже со всеми в баре, включая капитана. Исключая, правда, Эрику. Ну да это не важно…  
Дерек Хейл и Стайлз Стилински, решившие устроить спонтанное свидание с завтраком, давно слиняли от этого сборища пьянчужек.


End file.
